MG36
Das präzise Maschinengewehr mit überdurchschnittlich hoher Reichweite ist ausgestattet mit Beta C- Doppeltrommelmagazinen für einen schnellen Wechsel. Dieses Leichte Maschinengewehr ist eine deutsche Waffe von der Firma Heckler und Koch und heißt im vollem Namen HK LMG36. Waffenstatistik *Schaden: Mittelthumb|264px|Normales Sight der MG36. *Präzision: Sehr Hoch *Munition: 60/3 *Reichweite: Lang *Feuerrate: Schnell Vollautomatisch *Benötigtes Level: 18 *Kosten: 45000 Credits oder 1249 Funds *Eigenschaften MG36 im Vergleich mit +3 Herkunft Sie wurde 1995 von der Firma Heckler und Koch in Deutschland produziert und gilt als leichte Unterstützungswaffe (und nicht als Maschinengewehr!) in der Infantriegruppe (wie die M249 SAW). Die MG36 wurde aber nie in der deutschen Bundeswehr eingeführt, sondern nur eine ähnliche Waffe (G36) die fast identisch wie die MG36 ist, was deswegen oft zur Verwechlung der beiden Waffen führt. Empfohlene Attatchments left *RapidAim RedDot = zur besseren Sicht, Zielgenauigkeit *Precision Barrel = Präzisionslauf, erhöht die Präzision *Viper Mags = Viper Magazine, erhöht Schaden und Anzahl der Kugeln im Magazin *Stabilized Stock = Stabilisierter Schaft, erhöht nochmal deutlich die Präzision Durch den Präzisionlauf und dem Schaft wird nochmal die Präzision der MG36 deutlich erhöht. Zwar ist das bei dieser Waffe nicht unbedingt notwendig, das sie schon eine hohe Päzision besitzt, aber dadurch wird sie zur Nonplusultra Präzisionswaffe, die eigentlich gar nicht mehr (oder sehr wenig!) verzieht. Der Schaden wird auch nochmal hochgepuscht, was sie insgesamt durch diese Attatchments zu einer sehr tödlichen und gefährlichen Waffe auf jeder Distanz macht. Um diesen wirklichen Unterschied zu zeigen habe ich hier die MG36 ohne Attatchments und die MG36 mit diesen Attatchments aufgestellt. Na? Merken sie den Unterschied? Damagewerte *Kurze Distanz: ~22-26, Kopftreffer ~46-54 *Mittlere Distanz: ~20-24, Kopftreffer ~42-50 *Lange Distanz: ~18-22, Kopftreffer ~37-46 Attribute RoF Der RoF dieser Waffe ist durchschnittlich. 675 Schüsse könnten theoretisch aus dieser Waffe pro Minute (11.25 pro sek) herauskommen. Das ist absoluter mittelwert. Projectile Velocity Mit einer Schussgeschwindigkeit von 700 ist diese Waffe absolut Top. Die Kugeln sind also verhälnissmäßig schnell am Ziel, was diese Waffe einen kleinen Vorteil gegenüber landeren LMGs (also niedrigere Projectile Velocitywerte) gibt. Recoil Diese Waffe hat einen klasse Recoil. Selbst auf weiten Distanzen hat diese Waffe nur minimalthumb|Hier ist nochmal der Recoil dieser Waffe verdeutlicht.e Abweichugen, was sie insgesamt zu einem ganz schönen Biest macht, da man selbst auf weiten Distanzen so Ultragenau schiessen kann, dass der Gegnger im Grunde kaum eine Chance hat. Auf nahen Distanzen sieht es da eben schon anders aus. Durch das langsame ziehen der Waffe verschafft sich der Gegner einen eiskalten Vorsprung und metzelt dich schon nieder bevor du ziehem kannst. Also immer in engen Gassen die Waffe im anvisierten Modus lassen (Recoil- wert nicht mehr so überragend im anvisierten Modus), sodass du als Sieger vom Feld gehst. *Recoil Up/Max: 1.7 *Return/Min: 0.85 = nur einen leichten Drall nach oben *Random: 0.9 / '-0.9' = ein exzellenter Wert, kaum Abweichungen (im Vergleich zu anderen Medicwaffen) Bullet Drop *40 Meter: -0.016m *80 Meter: -0.064m *120 Meter: -0.144m *160 Meter: -0.256m *200 Meter: -0.400m Die Kugeln senken sich nur minimal nach maximaler Entfernung. Das zeugt von einer Waffe mit großer Recihweite, die aber kaum an Präzision oder Ungenauigkeit einbüsst. Bullet Lead thumb|252pxDie Kugeln zerstreuen kaum, was sehr positiv ist und sie auch so ungeheur präzise macht. Selbst beim schnellen sprinten (x2) zerstreuen die Kugeln auf 120 Metern Entfernung nicht mal in einem Radius von 1nem Meter!!! Das ist absoluter Spitzenwert und wird von keiner LMG getoppt!!! Nachladegeschwindigkeit Mit einer Nachladegeschwindigkeit von 7.1s ist sie absoluter Durschnitt bei den Medicwaffen. Damage over Range Der Scthumb|112px|Nicht erschrecken. Zwar ist der Damage der PKM auf fast jeder Distanz besser, das ist aber nur minimaler Abstand!haden dieser Waffe ist nix überragendes. Der ist eigentlich genau der Durchschnitt, der aber kaum auf zunehmender Weite abnimmt, was sie eben dann ideal auf weite Entfernungen macht. Im Vergleich zur PKM macht sie nur auf weiter Entfernung mehr Schaden, was aber auch irgendwie logisch ist, da die MG36 einfach nicht auf Nahkampf getrimmt ist, sondern eben wie schon gesagt ihre Stärke in der Weite hat. Somit ist sie in Sachen Damage over Range nicht 100% überzeugend (da niedrige Closerangedamagewerte) was sie aber durch ihre hohe Präzision gegenüber anderen LMGs locker wieder wett macht. Eigene Einschätzung Die MG36 ist eigentlich ein muss für jeden Sanitäter! Sie glänzt sowohl mit ihrer Präzision (enorm weite Reichweite!!!), sowie auch mit ihren guten Damagewerten, die sie selbst aus großer Entfernung kaum einbüsst.(s. Damagewerte) Nur im Nahmkampf hat man einen leichten Nachteil, da das Geschütz lange braucht bis man es richtig in der Hand hält, sodass man dann schiessen kann. Sie wird oft auch als Noobwaffe beschimpft (wegen den guten Werten), was aber gar nicht stimmt, weil eine Waffe ist nur immer no so gut wie ihr Soldat! Leider ist diese Waffe auch die, mit der die meisten Hacker herumlaufen (wegen guten Werten und Medicpacks von Medic). Trotzdem würde ich sie jedem Sanitäter weiterempfehlen (der sie noch nicht hat), weil sie einfach brilliant ist und einfach die unübetroffen (vlt. noch QBB-95) die Nr. 1 der Medicwaffen ist. Mapempfehlung Diese Waffe macht sich sehr gut auf großen Maps, da man mit dieser Waffe leicht jemanden aus großer Entfernung killen kann. Auf kleinen Maps wie Basra oder Sharqi bekommt man thumb|320px|Die HKMG36 in echt.mit dieser Waffe in den engen Gassen oft Probleme, da die Waffe einfach zu lange braucht bis man richtig zielen/ schiessen kann. Die Maps in der sich diese Waffe sich am Besten macht, sind diese hier: *Karkand *Myanmar *Mashtuur *Dalian *Dragon Valley *Oman *Sharqi (Rush) *Karkand (Rush) Home | Waffen | Fahrzeuge | Maps | Training | Klassen | Sonstiges | About Kategorie:Leichtes Maschinengewehr Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Ab Level 18 Freischaltbar Kategorie:Deutsche Waffe